1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, a diagnosing program and diagnosing method for diagnosing test modules for testing devices-under-test (or DUT).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a test apparatus for testing DUTs (Devices-Under-Test) such as a memory, a logic LSI or an SOC (System on Chip) carries a plurality of test modules that receives/outputs signals from/to the DUTs. The late test apparatuses are provided with slots capable of carrying a plurality of compatible test modules, thus permitting various tests to be conducted by changing test modules to be inserted into the slots. See the following documents for example.                Semiconductor Test Consortium, “STC ANNOUNCES PUBLICATION ACCESS TO THE OPENSTAR™ SPECS” [online], Dec. 7, 2004 [Retrieved on Mar. 16, 2005], INTERNET <URL: http//www.semitest.org/site/News/STC_Spec_Open_to_Pub lic>        
If each test module causes a trouble here, the device-under-test cannot be tested adequately because input and output signals cannot be transmitted correctly.
In order to deal with such trouble, a diagnosing program for diagnosing the test module is prepared per each test module. Then, the test apparatus realizes its diagnostic function for diagnosing the corresponding test module by executing the diagnosing program. In concrete, in diagnosing the test module to be diagnosed, the test apparatus carries out input/output tests or the like by inputting a diagnosing signal output by the test module to another test module to compare it with an expectation value and by inputting a diagnosing signal output by the other test apparatus to the test module to compare with an expectation value.
In order to realize such diagnostic function, a test head of the test apparatus is arranged so as to be able to mount a diagnostic performance board for diagnosing the test modules instead of a performance board for mounting the DUTs. For instance, the diagnostic performance board diagnoses input/output functions of the test modules by receiving a signal to be output to the DUT from each test module and by outputting the input signal to the other test module.
In order to diagnose the test module adequately, an input signal or the like set in advance must be input to the test module at adequate timing. Therefore, the diagnostic performance board to be mounted on the test head must be designed adequately corresponding to the test module to be diagnosed. Accordingly, the conventional diagnosing program for controlling the diagnostic process diagnoses the test module after discriminating the type of the diagnostic performance board currently mounted on the test head and only when the diagnostic performance board of that type is suitable for diagnosing the test module.
In diagnosing a certain test module, there is a case of using an upward compatible performance board developed for the improved version of the test module, not only the performance board developed for only diagnosing the test module. However, the type of the performance board for only diagnosing the test module is different from the upward compatible performance board.
Accordingly, the conventional diagnosing program could not diagnose the test modules by using the upward compatible performance board. Still more, in order to make it possible to diagnose by using the upward compatible performance board, the diagnosing program must be prepared over again every time when such performance board is developed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a test apparatus and a program capable of solving the above-mentioned problems. This object may be achieved by combining features described in independent claims. Dependent claims speculate still advantageous embodiments.